sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Wonderland (RP)
Introduction Hello, and welcome to Wonderland, a fun and sunny amusement park! It seems to be all fun and cotton candy until your character tries to leave at night. It seems there is an invisible barrier around the Amusement Park, in which you cannot escape. Will you find a way out, or will you stay here forever? Rules # Please don't get out immediately, not really fun # Put as many characters as you want # XxDuskstarxX is in charge of the major events that happen in the story # No Godmodding # This actually isn't a rule, but why not enjoy the Amusement Park for a while? # Have fun! Characters Raven the Panther Jinx the Cheetah Asonja the Hedgehog Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Exspira Act I Raven walked around, looking at the sunset with Cotton candy in her right hand. She was stuffing herself, since she just couldn't help that the cotton candy was so good. "Woah there sis! You're gonna throw up on one of the rides. You know that, right?" A cheetah said as she walked with her by her side. "Yeah, Yeah, I know Jinx.." She muttered, but still continued to stuff herself. "Wait, why am I here...? I cant ride any of these without getting motionsick..." Asonja popped into the plot. "I guess you could rise those kiddy rides, honestly. Seriously, they barely move AT ALL." Raven said, finally finishing her cotton candy. An angermark appears on Asonja's head. "I'm not a kid..." He muttered. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding.." She said as she looked upwards at a huge roller coaster. "Now THIS is what I'm here for!" She shouted, and ran forward towards the line. Jinx put his arms behind his head. "Death row Mountain.. The horror roller coaster ride attraction. And I thought by watching 300 I was bloody.." He muttered. "Hmm...this does look interesting..." He says and took a Dramamine pill with a Pepsi. "I'm goin' in, Jinx! If I dont come back with Raven, tell her that Im dead." He says and runs behind Raven, following her. "But it lasts for ten min- Gah, never mind. Let him learn.." He muttered, face palming himself. Finally, Raven could get on with the other people waiting in line. She pushed her way through the others towards the very front, grinning. "H-hey wait for me!" Asonja folowed her too, apologizing to every person he bumped into. He was TOO sincere to everyone... "Wha- Asonja, what are you DOING?!" She said, staring at him. Quickly, she buckled hEr seatbelt, but she scooted as far away from Asonja as possible. "Dude, please do NOT throw up on Me." "I wont, I took a Dramamine. It'll be COMPLETELY impossible, trust me." He then sat down on the left-most side of the coaster and buckled his. He gripped the handles, rather tightly. "Uhm...I know this may seem like a dumb statement but...I've never been on a roller coaster before...or in any ride ever." "Well, It's alright, you just need to-" The roller coaster propelled forward before she could ever finish her sentence, and into a tunnel which was pitch black. Although it was hard to see, outlined against the walls were bloody skulls. Asonja yelped and ducked a bit. This was probably his first and only ride he'll ever be on. Meanwhile, Komerl decided to eat some cotton candy and maybe jump off of the ferris wheel. "Okay, I take it back, I'm going to DIE on here!!" Raven shouted as the roller coaster slowly went upwards. It stopped and tetered dangerously for a moment, but then went just about sraight downwards. It halted a few moments later when it got back to it's starting point. Komerl then saw a figure flying towards him and he saw it was a light blue crystal Chao with blue eyes and clear crystal wings, "Huh, never thought a Chao would be here. I've seen wierd looking Chao before but not like that one...Maybe I should go and befriend it!" ''Komerl said as the chao flew towards him and he waved hello. Raven stepped out of the roller coaster shuddering. "I swear.. I am ''never doing that again.." She muttered. Asonja appeared moments after Raven got out and he was...happy? "Wooo! What a rush! I've never felt that amazing before!" "S-Sure. Great, yeah, yipee..?" Raven said, shuddering still, staring out into the distance. Jinx walked up to the pair, grinning. "Looks like Asonja is happy.. And Raven, I told you not to go on that.. Too bloody for a sixteen year old." "Shut up, I'm almost seventeen in August!" Raven said, glaring at Jinx. "Cmon Jinx just let her have a moment to regain sanity. Maybe you and I can go to the arcade?" He asked Jinx. "Sure. But we do need mon-" He cut off. Raven took out twenty five dollars and handed it to him. "Knock yourself out.." She muttered, and walked off, still shuddering a bit from the ride. "O-okay...hope you get better Raven!" He called out before Jinx and him went to the arcade. The first thing Asonja went to was Pacman. It was apparently his favorite game. Jinx looked around, an ear twitching. For a second, he didn't know what to do. Then he just went over to one of those car racing games and started playing. After a moment, Asonja came over and watched. He jumped in and put in his coins to join in the next race. "Imma kick your ass." "You're so on, little boy.." Jinx said, grinning. Once the race was over, he inserted a few more coins, and picked his car. Strangely, it was an Ice Cream truck instead of one of a Ferarri or what not. "Oh no, not the ice cream truck! ANYTHING BUT THAT ONE MAN!" He plays along, choosing a Mustang GT3 and painted it black. "I'm going to beat you with the worst car in the game.." Jinx said, grinning a bit. "You're on, mate." Asonja accepts and begins the game. He blasts off into 2nd, and notices Jinx is still in 6th. "Dude that car freakin sucks." Jinx grinned. "At least I'm not about to be in last." With that, he veered off track into a shortcut that was well camouflaged. When he came out the other way, he was in first, and far away from the others. "Wh-WHA-HOW?!" Asonja says and tried to pass him. However his car hit a corner, putting him in 6th before getting back on track. "I would say cheat codes, but nah. I found out about three years ago when I played this with Raven and Bone." Jinx said, concentrating on keeping first place. "Ohhh, that makes sense..." Asonja mutters and notices a Boost Ramp. He goes onto it and blasted himself into 2nd place, drifting the next corner. "Im on your tail now, Jinx!" "Maybe, but the Finishing Line is very close." Jinx said as he yanked the wheel towards a speed boost and blasted forward. He crossed the Finising Line in first. "AWW darn it! 2nd's still good though." He says, laughing a bit at his defeat. "Just because of that lousy shortcut, god damn it Jinx." "Hey, a winner is a winner." He said, grinning. "Imma go see where Raven walked off to. Probably by the Cotton Candy line again." Jink stretched, and got up. He walked out of the arcade,mlooking for Raven. Meanwhile, Raven was ramming herself into an invisible force as she tried to exit the amusement park through the entrance. "Why the hell isn't this working?!" She growled. Asonja was doing a few more games. He had no idea what was going on. Finally, Jinx caught up with Raven. "Raven, are you on drugs or something?! What the heck are you doing?" But as Jinx tried to exit too, he noticed the force. "No duh, I'm drunk on cotton candy." Raven growled sarcastically. She backed up and ran at the force, but it didn't do anything. Asonja noticed that Jinx was gone for quite a while. He leaves the arcade for a moment and notices them. He ran to them, stopping quickly. "Hey, what's going on?" "Dom kraveld sal nie oopmaak!" Jinx shouted. "Stop talking in African, Jinx! Asonj aap us tarah nahin samajh sakata!" Raven said in Indian. "I know, but this dang thing won't open!" Jinx growled as he rammed into the force. Asonja stood there, confused for a moment. "Uhhh...what did you say exactly?" "I'll tell you later.. Just come help us with this force." Raven muttered, and backed up. She ran at it again, but couldn't penetrate it. "There's a forcefield around this place? That could explain why no one else seems to notice this..." Asonja muttered, but he didnt help. Jinx rammed the force field with Raven again. Afterwards, they both stood panting. "So.. Could we try brains instead of brawns now...?" Raven said, panting heavily. "Never, brawns always prevails, Raven!" He snarled, and rammed the force field weakly. "Aap is tarah ke ek bevakooph, manahoos hain.." Raven growled at Jinx as he continued to ram the force field. "Don't call me an idiot you stom, breinlose meisie!" He growled back, unsheathing his claws and glaring at her. Asonja held Jinx back. "Alright alright! Relax it guys! I dont want to see any blood here, okay?" Raven simply growled at Jinx. "I'm not a brainless dumb girl, Jinx. Wasn't I simply created only for being smart?" Jinx snarled. "You should be glad I'm not cutting your throat out, Hindu!" "African!" Raven shouted back. "German!" He snarled. "Oi, shut up before I break BOTH of your necks. We have to get along here so we can get out." Asonja says, letting go of Jinx. "Now listen up. Raven, you go ahead and come up with a plan to get us out. Jinx will be the brawn and I'll be the middle. I'll help both of you two out if necessary. Do I make myself clear?" "Sine when we're you in charge of me kid? I'm two years older, and I'm in charge of The New Team." Jinx growled. "The New Team died a long time ago because of Bone, Jinx. You might've been leader, but with Spoteye murdered, Wind driven to suicide, and Bone dead, it's disbanded." Raven muttered. She walked away, trying to forge a new plan. "I know, Jinx. But we need to stick together. If we dont, we'll never get out of here. We'll be stuck here forever." He says, eerie silent afterwards. "I see your point, Asonja, but let me handle this." Jinx started to walk off, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. "And hands off my sister, asshole. No one touches her under my eyes." He growled, and continued to walk away. "Tch..." Asonja grunted. "I havent even touched her..." He rolled his eyes and stuck with Raven to help with the plan. "So, what do you have so far?" "You know, I'll be honest. Nothing. Force won't work, so it has to have a weak spot, and or programming. It'll be hidden in the Amusement Park, but there are endless possibilities on where it is.." Raven muttered, and let out a sigh. "Then we'll have to look around. No matter how long it takes" He says. "Food supply will go out in a few days. Maybe even hours. And with so many people here trying to survive... And everyone panicking.. In terror.. And.." Raven stopped. "I'll look later tonight. You go help the others prepare for an overnight stay here.." She murmured, and leapt onto a building, and off into the distance. "Why does she always do that...?" He mutters, before getting everyone's attention and to not panic as he explains the issue of this area and what to do After an hour or so, Jinx came to where everyone was setting up camp. He came alone, but he did bring some food. Asonja, who was already looking around for food, somehow found a gun hidden under a table. He takes it and hides it in his trench coat. "I have a feeling we might need this..." Jinx sat down at a small fire that had been started. "Anyone see a black panther around here? Female, sixteen, black hair?" He asked desperately. "Man, and here I thought I would find something amusing.. Turns out I get locked up with everyone else here~" A certain yellow lynx with straight grey hair which honestly looked like a khajiit in skyrim muttered. Asonja noticed her, but didnt ask her what she meant by that. He ran through a crowd, looking for Raven. Jinx flicked his tail, and glanced at the lynx. "I can understand your thoughts.. I came here for, well, amusement, but instead I seem to have been given danger and horror." Finally, a familiar black shape appeared on a roof top near camp. It didn't to want to come down and sit with the others. Asonja looked up, noticing. He climbed the building, using a few parkour skills that he never knew he had, catching up to the figure. "What's up? Why arent you getting food and water like everyone else?" "Don't want to, I guess. Much better up here where there are less problems.." She muttered. "Well yeah, that's true..." He says, and hangs his feet off the edge of the 50 foot tall building. "I was really looking forward to having a BIT of fun...but of course wherever I go, disaster happens..." He blames himself for basically everything as well as doubt himself. He's been getting more depressed and Anti-Social. Raven glanced at him, but was silent. She looked back down at the ground below. "Asonja.. You're getting it all wrong. Nimagi was fine before I came along. I've talked trash to Fenrir, bad-mouthed Axel, and caused a G.U.N base to fall apart when we could've investigated it. I'm afraid I'm the Jinx in your paradise.." She muttered. "Are you joking? You've been doing things I've always wanted to do but never got the courage to do so. Zikuto and yourself have been doing that. I would've caused the same disasters if I was more confident." Asonja said, refusing to believe any of what she said. "You're kind of like my counterpart." He added. "So I'm an idiot that steals cars for life? Who's evil and serves under someone who's a king to their world? Yeah, thanks Asonja. That really cheered me up." She growled sarcastically, and turned away. He sighed and looked at her. "Look, the past's the past. I dont think about it as much as you do. That's what drags you down. It doesnt matter anymore. Just move on." He was starting to get aggravated, but kept a calm tone. "That's what I try to do, Asonja. But it never works..." Raven said with her ears drooping. He inched closer and hugged her for a moment, then let go. "Someone once told me, "Never give up. Keep moving forward, no matter how many times you have fallen"." He smiled softly at her. "Vielen Dank und gute Nacht, Asonja.." Raven murmured in German and leapt away. Zikuto did the translating in Asonja's head, as he nodded what she said. "Alright...seeya..." He says as he holds his hands and looks down the building. He started feeling insecure again as he was tense. He then yelped and backed away from the edge. Raven was leaping from building to building, North of camp. She was making her way towards the Ferris Wheel. He noticed her, wanting to go after her. But he decided to leave her be and stay on the building he was currently on. However, the moment he looked back down everyone was looking up at him, and the ground seemed further away from him. To him the people were shouting, "Jump" in several different languages. He looked at the hatred in their eyes and he yelped, backing away from the edge further. He blinks a few times and everything was normal again. The voices stopped and the ground was back to where it was before. Raven finally reached the Ferris Wheel. She muttered something inaudible, and ran for the control room of it. Asonja held his head for a moment, shocked at what's happening to him. "Why am I seeing and hearing things I normally dont...?!" He muttered and tugged on his hair. "Am I going insane?!" He continued to mutter questions really quickly to himself and only himself. Raven was punching in numbers on the Ferris Wheel, and it started up after a few minutes. She immediately dove into a broken looking cart. Asonja jumped down the building and slid down the remaining parts, jumped off the side and pushed through a crowd. He cant seem to control himself for where he was headed. After a few moment of going up, the broken cart lurched and fell to the ground. Surprisingly, the ground "opened up" and seemed to swallow it.